1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to mounting systems, and, more particularly, to a universally adjustable mounting system.
2. Description of Related Art
Mounting systems are well known for use in helping persons with various disabilities and/or needs. However, many people who use such mounting systems have difficulty or find it impossible to move or adjust such known systems. Therefore, many persons have to use more than one system, jury-rig their own system, or make do with an inadequate system that is permanently secured in place where it may not always be used. There, therefore, is a long-felt need in the art for a mounting system, which is universally adjustable, and which may be easily moved from and/or mounted on wheelchairs, walkers, hospital beds, strollers, tables, and the like.